


Ren & Tawny Share Secrets

by LizzieBeth



Category: Even Stevens
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBeth/pseuds/LizzieBeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren and Tawny find they have a lot more in common than Louis's occasional irritations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ren & Tawny Share Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> "Evan Stevens" & the related characters belong to Disney. No profit is desired.

"Ren? Can I have a word with you?"

Ren Stevens turned to find her younger brother's friend, Tawny Dean. Tawny, a cute 16-year old was one of the few friends Louis had that didn't irritate Ren. In fact, she rather liked the perky younger girl.

"Sure, Tawny. What is it?"

"It's kinda private. Can we...?"

"Yea-ah..." Ren responded with a puzzled look. "Here...this room's free."

The two high schoolers entered one of the empty classrooms. Tawny made a point of closing the door before turning to look at Ren.

Standing there looking at Ren, Tawny saw a tall, slender girl with long, straight, brown hair. While she didn't have very big boobs, Ren did have a nicely rounded ass. That was something she agreed with Twitty about - outside of Louis's hearing, of course.

Ren, waiting for the girl to speak her piece, saw that Tawny was no longer a little girl. From her cute face and slightly curled, brown hair to her well-rounded figure, the girl was already a knock out in any sense.

Taking a deep breath, Tawny said, "I... I saw you and Ms. Lovelson, Ren."

Feeling her heart drop into her stomach, Ren tried to put a brave face on as she asked, "So? You know I help out here all the time. Principal Wexler, Ms. Lovelson..."

Shaking her head, Tawny said, "No Ren. I saw the two of you kissing."

Ren collapsed into one of the desks. This was disastrous! If this got out, not only would Ms. Lovelson be in trouble but Ren's own reputation would be destroyed. Even if no one else knew, her brother was bound to find out.

"Ren, it's okay." Tawny knelt in front of the older girl and said, "I only saw you because I was going in to see Linda too." Tawny paused. Did she dare to say anymore?

Shrugging inwardly, she went on, "Ren, Ms. Lovelson and I have an agreement..."

Ren looked blankly at Tawny. Slowly, she began to understand what the younger girl was saying. "You mean you and Linda...?"

Tawny smiled and nodded. "Yes. She and I... Well, let's just say we make each other feel good. Didn't you know she..."

"...had another lover? Well, I knew there was someone else but I never imagined..." Ren shook her head and returned Tawny's smile. "How? When? Why?

"No, forget that last question. I know why..."

Tawny smiled and said, "Well, it started a couple of months ago..."

* * *

Class was over. As Tawny got up to leave the room, one of her books slipped out of her grasp and hit the floor. Before she could retrieve it, one of her classmates booted it across the room.

"Damn!" she muttered as she moved to the front of the room.

Bending over to get it, she glanced back between her denim-covered legs to see her teacher, Ms. Lovelson, gazing at her ass.

The young teen stood and looked at her teacher, a pretty woman in her late 20s with short, dark hair and dark-rimmed eyeglasses. Tawny flicked a glance down the woman's body, something she did secretly during class, to see a shapely figure hidden by loose clothing.

"See anything you like?" Tawny asked, almost immediately regretting it. She had been spending far too much time with Louis Stevens, the school's premier smart-ass.

Ms. Lovelson blushed and dropped her eyes quickly, a few mutters escaping her lips.

Tawny stepped in front of her teacher. Following a previously ignored voice in her head, she placed her hand on the teacher's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," was what she planned to say. Instead, she was shocked to hear herself say, "I didn't hear you."

Clearing her throat, Ms. Lovelson said, "I...uh, I..." She couldn't finish her statement but she did nod her head slightly, her eyes still not meeting her student's.

Tawny lifted the teacher's head to look at her. "Me too." Then she kissed her teacher.

Behind her glasses, Ms. Lovelson's eyes took on an owl's aspect before closing in rapture when she felt Tawny's tongue slide across her lips. Opening her mouth, she sucked in the girl's tongue and suckled it, her own tongue sliding along it's length.

Taking one of her teacher's hands, Tawny placed it on her rounded breast. Almost automatically, the hand began to massage and knead her tit. Her hardened nipple pressed through her blouse into the palm of her teacher's hand.

Ms Lovelson was amazed. Tawny was one of her best students (not the best, that had to be Ren Stevens) and she was also one of the prettiest, sexiest girls in school. The stunned teacher never imagined the girl would be interested in her.

And she was thrilled when she cupped Tawny's breast through the soft material of her blouse to find a ripe tit unrestrained by any bra. When she felt the nipple push into her palm, she moaned into Tawny's mouth. When she tweaked that nipple through the blouse, she was rewarded with Tawny's moan echoing into her mouth.

Now the teacher realized that she had to be careful. She extricated herself from the teen's embrace and went over to close and lock the classroom door. As she turned, she gasped in surprise to see Tawny had shed her blouse, freeing her young, but full breasts.

Crossing the room again, Ms Lovelson took the young woman in her arms and kissed her deeply, her tongue sliding into Tawny's welcoming mouth.

Tawny slid her tongue into her teacher's mouth, pushing the teacher's back to play in her mouth. The teen had always enjoyed kissing, ever since she had spent a hot afternoon making out with her cousin Lizzie a couple of years ago.

Ms. Lovelson's hands cupped Tawny's breasts, her fingers and thumbs stroking and pinching the hard nipples. She began to kiss down the teenager's throat, suckling at a pulse point before moving on to those magnificent young breasts.

Tawny groaned as her mentor began to kiss the sensitive skin of her tits. When Ms. Lovelson took her nipple between her lips, she groaned all the louder.

As the teacher's tongue played with the swollen nipple, she edged her hand down the soft flatness of Tawny's abdomen to the waistband of her jeans. Her hand continued on to cup the girl's pussy through her pants.

While kneading Tawny's covered pussy, Ms. Lovelson moved to the other breast to lovingly kiss and suck that nipple.

Tawny bucked at the pressure on her cunt as she rode the feelings of her teacher's tongue on her tits. But she wanted the woman's hand on her flesh.

She looked down to see her teacher, still wearing her glasses but with her eyes closed, moving back and forth between her rock-hard nipples. Tawny reached down and opened her jeans.

Ms. Lovelson took the invitation and pulled the skin-tight denim down the girl's legs while never relinquishing her duties on Tawny's lovely chest.

As if sensing the girl looking at her, Ms. Lovelson raised her head. Her wide-eyed gaze behind her glasses took in the lovely vision of the naked teen in front of her.

"Oh Tawny..." she whispered before kissing the girl again. Tawny's tongue responded happily and they stood, lips locked passionately, for another long kiss.

Ms. Lovelson looked at Tawny and said, "I want you."

Before the delighted teen could respond, her teacher dropped to her knees and pushed her face into the teen's crotch.

As the woman's lips touched the outer labia and her tongue pressed through into the teen's pussy, Tawny softly moaned, "Oh, Ms. Lovelson..."

Ms. Lovelson licked the fresh young pussy, enjoying the taste and the smell as it covered her tongue. She felt fingers run into her short, dark hair as Tawny pushed her face harder into the wet cunt.

Probing deep into the teen, the teacher was rewarded with a wash of teenaged cum across her tongue.

Using one hand, Ms. Lovelson probed Tawny's tight young ass. Wetting one finger in the girl's pussy, she then pushed it into the young brunette.

Tawny squealed as she felt the intruder in her ass. But, in mere moments, she felt pleasure from the invading finger that mingled with the waves coming from her dripping pussy. It was better than any fantasy she had ever dreamed.

Ms. Lovelson licked upward and caught Tawny's clit in her teeth. Biting gently, she brought the girl to a massive orgasm.

For Tawny, the first touch on her clit was enough. Everything faded as she melted into a puddle of orgasmic bliss. She felt her body falling only to be caught in her teacher's loving arms.

The naked teen lay curled in the teacher's lap as she recovered. Ms. Lovelson was sitting on the floor, her back against her desk as the students' desks were arrayed before them.

Glancing up, she saw the light flash off Ms. Lovelson's glasses as the teacher looked down at her.

"Oh, Ms. Lovelson..." Tawny moaned again as she kissed her teacher.

The young teacher returned the hot kiss then whispered, "When we're alone, call me Linda."

Tawny giggled then leaned up and licked Sue's ear. "I will. Especially if you continue to do those wonderful things to my pussy."

"Oh, I will, you sweet girl."

"Great. But now, it's my turn."

Tawny moved quickly and pulled her teacher's skirt out of the way. Then she leaned over and licked the panty-clad pussy quickly. Pulling the tight cotton to the side, she ran her young tongue into the older woman's dripping folds.

Linda moaned as she felt her student's mouth on her sex. When the teenager's tongue entered her, she felt like she'd faint. While not exactly skilled, the girl's enthusiasm, coupled with the taboo aspects of lesbian sex with a student in her classroom, quickly brought the young teacher to the edge of her own plateau of bliss.

Dipping deep into the woman, Tawny found the rich flavor strong but wonderful. She had sampled her cousin Lizzie's cum on her fingers but that was a teenager's flavor. This was a fully developed woman. And Tawny was directly at the source.

Knowing where to touch to get herself off, Tawny used her tongue on Linda the way she used her own fingers inside herself. And she used her nose to brush the protruding clit.

Linda's head thudded off the front of the desk as she threw her head back. The momentary flash of pain wasn't even noticed as she felt herself reach and begin to fall off her personal plateau.

Lacing her fingers tightly in the dark locks of Tawny's hair, she pushed the teen's face deeper into her. That forced Tawny's nose against her clit and she spiraled into ecstasy.

Tawny sat on her heels, her naked body gleaming in the late afternoon sunshine, as she watched her teacher recover.

Linda blinked rapidly several times then adjusted her glasses before gazing in wonder at her student. "Tawny, that was...incredible."

"Thank you. But I have a very good teacher."

Linda Lovelson, the hottest young high school teacher in Sacramento, smiled at her equally hot young student and said, "And I think some homework is in order..."

A very wet, enthusiastic kiss proved that Ren Stevens wasn't the only student who enjoyed learning from Ms. Lovelson.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Ren exclaimed, her face flushed and her breathing rapid.

"Did that get you hot?" Tawny teased.

"Oh yeah. Almost as hot as the time Ms. Lovelson and I were putting up banners in the hall..."

* * *

Ren met Ms. Lovelson as she had promised. The young teacher had asked her help with some Pep Squad banners. Ren, being Ren, happily agreed.

They took turns on the wobbly stepladder as they hung several banners in the main corridors. Being after school hours, they fortunately didn't have to contend with swarms of students roaming between classes. Especially given the fact that both of them were wearing skirts.

Ren was on top of the ladder when she realized they hadn't positioned it right. She had to lean back to get the hook to attach the banner's string.

Ms. Lovelson saw her dilemma and, in addition to anchoring the ladder with one hand, used the other to brace Ren's thigh.

The feel of the woman's warm hand on her bare leg surprised Ren and she started to reel backwards. Ms. Lovelson's hand quickly slid up her thigh in an attempt to reach her lower back. Once that hand covered one panty-clad buttock, it stopped.

Fortunately, so did Ren. She righted herself and got the string tied to the hook. All the while, she was focused on the hand on her ass. Did it squeeze her cheek? And was that really a finger pushing into her covered crack?

Ren hoped that was true. She was feeling tingly all over. And she was surprised her own reaction. She'd never thought of girls sexually. Well, except that time at camp...

"Ren?"

The teenager shook her head. "Uh, yeah! I'm okay." Ren quickly got off the ladder. She avoided looking at Ms. Lovelson for fear that the teacher would see the desire she suddenly felt on her face.

"Uh, Ren? Sorry about..."

"Don't be. It's okay. Uh, thanks for... Uh, thanks for not letting me fall," Ren replied. "Let's get the other end of this up."

Ren started to turn and her foot became tangled with the string from the dangling end of the banner. She started to fall only to have Ms. Lovelson catch her before they both crashed to the floor.

Ren, on top of her teacher, was aware of the softness under the other woman's clothes and the wet heat between her own legs. Looking down, she saw Ms. Lovelson's eyes were wide and her breathing was shallow.

The teacher reached up to Ren and pulled the excited teen's face close. The kiss, soft and wet, was one of the most exciting things Ren had experienced. She opened her mouth to Ms. Lovelson's probing tongue and countered with her own tongue, slipping it into her teacher's mouth.

They lay there kissing passionately with the banner partially tangled around their legs. Time seemed to have frozen for the two new lovers.

Finally, after they explored each other's mouths thoroughly, Ren whispered, "We should..."

"Yes, dear girl. Let's go to my room." Ms. Lovelson stood and pulled Ren to her feet, stealing another wet kiss in the process.

"What about the banner?" Ren asked as her teacher led her to the empty classroom.

Capturing one of Ren's asscheeks in her hand and squeezing, Ms. Lovelson said, "We'll get to it later. I have more immediate needs."

"Me too."

Once inside Ms. Lovelson's room, Ren watched as her pretty teacher closed and locked the door. Then she walked over and kissed the older woman as she began to pull at the teacher's clothing.

Ren, unlike Tawny, had fully experienced lesbian sex with a girl. It was a younger girl in her troop at summer camp and the two of them, after initially despising each other, became close friends and, eventually, lovers. What Ren didn't know at the time was that her little blonde sexpot, Lizzie, was Tawny's own cousin.

In moments, both brunettes were naked and gazing in admiration at each other's bodies. As the teacher began to remove her glasses, Ren touched her arm and shook her head. The woman was so sexy with them on.

"Ms. Lovelson, you have such a beautiful body..." Ren muttered as she closed the distance between them again.

"So do you, dear Ren," Ms. Lovelson whispered into Ren's ear before licking it.

"N-no, I don't. M-my ch-chest is too..." Ren gave up trying to talk as her teacher's tongue sent shivers through her body.

Again in a whispering voice, the older woman said, "Your little titties are just perfect."

And, as if to prove herself, the teacher leaned down and began to tongue one of Ren's small, but pert breasts.

"Oooo...Mssss. Lovelssssonnnnnn..."

The short-haired brunette pulled back and gazed at Ren through her glasses, "Ren, considering the circumstances, I think you can call me Linda."

As the teacher resumed licking Ren's breasts, the teenager tried to acknowledge the request, "O-o-kaaay...Linnnndaaaa..."

The moaned name quickly changed to a small yelp of surprise when the woman's fingers drifted between Ren's legs. "Oh Ren, you are so wet..."

As if to prove it, Linda raised her fingers, which glistened in the light, and licked them clean slowly and sensuously.

Offering the hand to Ren, she asked, "Wanna taste?"

"Yes, I do. But of you..."

Ren's fingers slipped into her teacher, slowly pumping the older woman's pussy. At every upstroke of her hand, Linda reared up on her toes, her eyes rolling in her head.

With a little moan, the teacher had a small, quiet orgasm on Ren's fingers. The pretty young student smiled and began to clean her fingers of Linda's nectar.

Pulling the student to her, Linda kissed Ren deeply, her tongue thrusting deep into Ren's mouth to play with her tongue.

After breaking the kiss, she led Ren to her desk. After shoving aside some papers and books, some of which fell to the floor unheeded, she grabbed Ren by her hips and lifted the girl to the desk top.

"Sit there. I'm going to make you feel oh-so good."

With those words, Linda dropped to her knees and pushed Ren's legs apart. Starting at the teen's knees, she kissed and licked the sensitive inner thighs up to the girl's hot pussy.

After several long moments of this near-torture, Linda finally parted the girl's pussy lips and shoved her tongue in, tasting the younger brunette's tart flavor.

Ren's head, already thrown back, rolled on her shoulders as she moaned; her shoulder-length brown hair hanging in a glossy wave behind her. She had herself half-propped up on one elbow while the other ran through Linda's short hair, holding her teacher's face in close to her pussy.

Linda bit, sucked, and licked every bit of sensitive flesh before her. Her tongue dipped deep into Ren's buttery-soft tunnel as one finger slipped between the girl's ass cheeks to prod her tight little anus.

In minutes, the teen was bucking on her teacher's desk, trying to stem the scream of pleasure that wanted to burst forth as she came all over Linda's face. Falling back onto the hard wood, she pressed her hand to her mouth and screamed into her palm.

Looking up at Ren, Linda watched the girl's chest heave as she struggled to catch her breath. The lovely student was shiny with perspiration and her crotch was slick with her young honey. Carefully, she licked up the cum on Ren's thighs and in her pubic hair then let her tongue lead her to the teenager's mouth to share the flavors in a deep kiss.

Ren opened her eyes and saw her teacher looking down at her through cum-stained glasses. She leaned up and licked the lenses, tasting herself but further smearing Linda's glasses.

They lay there on the desk for several minutes, Linda on top of but holding Ren as they lovingly kissed gently and murmured bits of nonsense to each other.

Ren extricated herself and pushed her teacher onto her desk, face down. The young teen wanted to do something that her younger friend Lizzie had shown her the summer before. She parted Linda's shapely ass cheeks and kissed the brown pucker she discovered.

Linda moaned. She loved to have her ass eaten out but usually she had to work a lover up to that point. Tawny was learning the joys of Linda's tongue there but hadn't gotten to the point of tasting the teacher's ass herself.

Ren, on the other hand, seemed to have a knack for analingus. Her tongue pushed past her teacher's sphincter and probed around in the musky heat. Meanwhile, her left hand stole between Linda's legs to play in the wetness there.

After fucking Linda's ass with her tongue for several minutes of extreme pleasure for both, Ren moved down and used her tongue on the wet, swollen lips of Linda's pussy.

Using her teeth, Ren pulled one lip out as far as she could before letting it snap back. Then she did the same to the other lip.

Soon after, her tongue dipped into the molten core of the teacher's aroused pussy. The concentration of cum there was wonderful to the teen. She licked and swallowed as much as she could.

"Ooo...please make me cummm..." Linda moaned.

Ren, always willing to oblige her teachers, did just that. She found Linda's erect clit and sucked on it, her tongue playing along the short shaft and ultra-sensitive head. Ren also shoved two fingers into Linda's tight ass.

In moments, the teacher began to thrash on her desk as she exploded into a delightful orgasm.

As the woman recovered, the teen crawled up next to her and gently kissed her.

Opening her eyes, she saw Ren smiling at her happily through her still cum-smeared glasses. Linda smiled back.

"Whew! Ren, you are...a marvel!"

"I do have the best teacher..."

They melted into a long, wet kiss then Linda said, "We better get dressed and go fix that banner."

Immediately back in school mode, Ren jumped up and, while grabbing her scattered clothes, replied, "Yes ma'am, Ms. Lovelson. But..."

"But?"

"You might want to go clean your glasses..."

Laughing, the teacher pulled her prize senior into her embrace and kissed her again.

They made short work of the remaining banner before Linda showed Ren her home. And her toys...

* * *

Tawny was fanning herself. "Whew! Ren Stevens, I am pleasantly surprised."

Ren grinned shyly, "Me too."

"What is it with her? It's like she has some sexual magic that gets me to do things I never would've thought of here."

Ren nodded, "I know. Maybe it's some kind of pheromone-type of thing. But once I get close to her, I want her. Even thinking about her has got me hot!"

"Me too," Tawny agreed. The younger teen went to the classroom door, checked the corridor and reclosed it, locking the door from the inside.

"What are you doing, Tawny?"

Instead of a direct reply, Tawny slowly sauntered over to Ren, saying, "You know, Linda told me there was someone she thought I'd like to get to know better."

"She told me the same thing." Ren smiled, "You don't suppose...?"

"I hope so," Tawny said. "If not, so what? I have had the hots for you for a long time."

Ren smiled broadly but said, "What about Louis?"

"Louis is nice. He's funny too but not my type. To be honest, I kinda use him as a decoy. Wanna know why I really keep hanging out with him? To be near you once in a while."

"You don't need any excuses," Ren purred. She pulled the younger girl to her and they kissed. It was a long, passionate, wet kiss; their tongues dancing in and out of each other's mouth.

While they kissed, Tawny's hand pulled up Ren's mid-length skirt to clasp her soft, round ass. The other hand slipped to the front of Ren's panties, feeling the passion soaking the material.

Ren's hands were equally busy. One massaged Tawny's ample, rounded breast. The other opened her tight jeans.

As Ren's fingers slid down, Tawny tore her mouth away to moan into Ren's ear. "Oooo, Ren..."

The younger girl was so wet that two of Ren's fingers slipped right into her hot pussy. The tight heat was exciting to the older teen.

As her fingers moved in and out of Tawny, the younger girl began to nibble and chew on Ren's ear. Both of Tawny's hands pulled Ren's panties off and began to toy with both of her holes.

Ren gasped as Tawny stroked and prodded her asshole. Only two other people had ever touched her there and Tawny had obviously learned her lessons well from at least one of them.

Dropping to her knees, Ren tugged Tawny's jean down and pushed her face into the wetness. She began to lick up all the honey flowing out of the girl's cunt. It was sweet and tart and wonderful.

Tawny threw her head back, her long hair flowing down her back. Ren was amazing! She already felt the beginnings of her orgasm.

Ren's tongue found Tawny's hard little clit and that was all it took. Tawny fell onto Ren as she stifled a moan of pleasure.

Ren smiled at Tawny who began to lick her passion juice off her friend. This led to more deep kisses and fondling.

Ren finally got one of Tawny's breasts freed. It was magnificent. She had to have a taste.

As Ren began to suckle her friend, Tawny just laid back to enjoy it. But before long she decided to pay back her lover.

"Your turn," Tawny said. She flipped Ren onto her stomach, pushed the girl's skirt up over her ass and pushed her face into the crack.

Ren almost screamed as Tawny's tongue swabbed and probed her rectum. When the girl thrust into her, Ren thought she'd faint.

Tawny took turns licking and tongue-fucking the older teen's ass. She was so glad Linda had shown her how wonderful another woman's ass could be.

And Ren was so into it that she started to spasm around Tawny's tongue without her pussy being touched. She groaned loudly, "Eat my asshole, Tawny! Eat me good! Ooooo...."

Moments later, Ren's pussy flowed with her juices as she came. Tawny reluctantly left her friend's ass but delighted in licking up the other girl's cum.

Which led to another orgasm for the older girl.

Later, as they rearranged their clothes before leaving the classroom, Tawny asked, "So what are you doing this weekend?"

"I don't know yet. Why?" Ren replied with a grin.

"Well, my parents are going to be out of town and I thought you'd like to come and keep me company..."

"Ooo... Sounds like fun." Ren was grinning widely now. Then a puzzled look appeared, "But what about Twitty or my brother? I definitely don't want them to try and video tape us this time!"

Tawny smiled and shook her head, "No problem, I'll tell them I want to shop for shoes. The last time I did that, I didn't hear from them for two days."

"Should we invite Ms. Lovelson?"

"Linda? Maybe for Saturday night. But I want you all to myself for awhile, Ms. Stevens," Tawny said, gathering Ren into her arms.

"Oh yes..." Ren agreed as she leaned over to kiss her lover deeply.


End file.
